


Day 8: Hogwarts Au

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [8]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crushes, Or Is It?, Triwizard Tournament, Unrequited Crush, and simon a gryffindor, and still uses his sword instead of a wand, baz is plotting, penelope is a ravenclaw, simon is a champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon is a champion in the Triwizard Tournament but still directs his whole attention to Baz (because he's PLOTTING)





	Day 8: Hogwarts Au

Penny 

I always sneak into the Gryffindor common room after curfew. Like it is supposed to be hard… They don't even have a quiz at the main entrance! Such a Gryffindor thing. Always courageous but never thoughtful.   
But I am not complaining because like this it's possible for me to visit my friends whenever I want to.   
Or bring Simon food. He never stops eating. Merlin, he's like a bottomless pit.  
Agatha always says it's against the rules so she stays with the Hufflepuffs at night. Her loss.   
This evening we have some scheming to do.   
Simon was chosen to compete in the Triwizard Tournament because who else.   
But he can't make it in his own…. So I am helping him.   
He settled right in front of the fireplace on a plushy couch. Legs folded underneath him he sits sunken in on himself with his back towards me. His hair is illuminated by the yellow flames, it looks a bit like a halo.   
“Hey Simon, did you find something about…”, I can't finish because he turns around abruptly, concentration written all over his face.   
“You think he wanted to compete? Instead of me?”, he asked… and really? This is his number one priority?   
“I don't know, but but I guess you should rather think about you quest right now? This is serious.”, I try to make him concentrate on the more pressing matters. But as always, he can't be distracted from his favourite topic.   
“You have to spy on him in the Ravenclaw tower! This is our chance! I know he is plotting!”, what is it he wants to obtain but his dazed brain is obviously telling him there is something wrong. There never is. Or at least not with Baz.   
“No I won't, Simon. We have to direct our attention on your tournament!”, I insist.   
“But what if he is trying to sabotage me? What if this is his chance to finally kill me?”, he is going insane. This must be it. How can he think about good old plotting Baz when he could die during the next task? I'm sure it will be some kind of mystery puzzle thing and we all know this is not one of his strong fields.   
He is good with his sword and he is very brave…   
In a fight he acts on intuition, which is a life saver I guess but sometimes he'd better think first and act second. 

After the task

Baz

At least he was able to fight his way through the arena with his sword after failing spectacularly at answering some very easy questions.   
I don't know how but he won first place this time.   
Maybe I should congratulate him… but he'd only think I'm trying to insult him.   
To be fair this would probably be what I'd do. Because I don't know how to cope.  
And anyways… what am I supposed to do?   
Tell him about my feelings? I'd rather eat a Merwolf!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
